ringgoldhighnewsshowfandomcom-20200213-history
Vaughn-Updyke Wedding
Saturday January 14, 2012 was the one of the rare occasions that Director Shane Simerley called for "all hands on deck" a phase meaning that all members must be present to achieve a certain task outside of school Preperation Sharon Vaughn wanted Simerley to make a video and film her daughter's wedding. Incedently there was a basketball game on that day there for Simerley called for "all hands on deck" accompaning him would be Hannah Faith James and he placed Dillon Walker in charge of the Basketball game filming accompaning him would be Micheal Lynn. In retrospect in this instance all members (other than Simerley) where either acting as the Director or acting Assistant Director. Wedding The Wedding began at 1:30 pm Shane Simerley & Hannah James met one another in front of Graysville Elementry at 10:30. As they where about to leve Hannah's car died (later to be the battery) lucky her Mother and Father brought thier vehicle and let them use it. After the vehicle problems they went to Ringgold High School which at the time could have amounted to be a large problem due to the fact that the tripod was in the News Room. At that time Simerley didnt have a key to the building, coienceidently the last door he tried was unlocked. They made it to the chapel with plenty of time remaning. The wedding lasted 1 hour and 10 minutes (this puts the), following the Wedding the reception was at the Chattanooga Choo Choo. (it should be noted that Simerley & James where the only 2 student invited to the wedding however 1 other student attended however she was the school attendance clerks daughter.) Reception Simerley & James followed teacher Becky Gaston and her Husband to the Chattanooga Choo Choo. the 4 sat with one another, and after 1 hour and 45 minutes James and Simerley left from the Choo Choo. after a 10 minute walk to the SUV James and Simerley where ready to leave and meet Dillon Walker & Micheal Lynn to give them the tripod so they can film the basketball game Simerley set up the coordinates in the GPS and they left the Choo Choo. Lost Simerley & James where lost for over 2 hours in the ghettos of Chattanooga TN this caused much anticipation for the basketball game, for with out a tripod the basketball game footage wouldnt look good enough to edit later. "Yesterday Hannah Faith James and I were lost in Chattanooga thnx to the "TOMTOM""and "''OH MY GOODNESS I cannot belive what just happend Shane Simerley and I where lost for ever in Chattanooga IT WAS SO SCARY!!!!" ''where how it was described by the both of them Basketball Game The Game started at 8:00pm Dillon Walker, Micheal Lynn, & Allison McMahan went to the game and where ready to film and with ten minutes left before the game starts Hannah James & Shane Simerley arrive to give them the tripod, the two watch a few minutes of the game and then go home. The Game was recorded successfully. After the Day The tripod was saftly returned to the News Room , to film another game another day.